Yuuletide
by Abreaction
Summary: Kanda always hated Christmas time... Yullen!


Title: Yuuletide

Raiting: T (For Kanda's colorful array of words)

Pairings: Yullen! With a hint of one-sided LaviYuu and Allen/Lenalee.

Prompt: Well, Christmas and Yullen Week, of course!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The holidays, namely Christmas, were probably around number one on Kanda's list of things that he hated.

He hated all of the decorations that the Black Order was adorned with (who the Hell actually takes time to admire the sixty-two wreaths all around the Order – Kanda counted them last year during a bout of boredom). He hated the unhealthy pastries that Jeryy was all-too-ready to cook up. The so-called "cookies" that the cook made weren't even stable – last year, when Lenalee had literally forced Kanda to try one of those spheroids comprised only of grease, he had merely lifted it up from the plate it was on, and it fell apart, leaving Kanda's hand covered in oil and crumbling dough. He couldn't eat for a week.

But most of all, Kanda hated how Goddamn chipper everyone got around this time. With their nagging "carols" that keep Kanda lying awake at night, covering his ears with a pillow with such intensity that he would suffocate, their infuriating gift-giving (Kanda's only presents ever were from Lenalee – a cookbook which Mugen made good use of, and from Lavi – a pair of tight underwear which he gave to him with a smile), and their massive tree, Kanda hated every form of Christmas, and enjoyed nothing better than to sit in his room with his fingers in his ears for all of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

However, despite his surplus of hatred for Christmas, there was one thing that he detested more than anything:

"Hey _Yuu_le."

Kanda's hand clenched into a fist around the pair of wooden chopsticks that he was eating his soba with at the sound of the nuisance's shrill voice.

"I'll kill you, Beansprout," He guaranteed, as he planned Lavi – the all-too-apparent origin of this nickname, and Allen's imminent demises involving a "terrible accident", the Christmas tree's star, and shoving their heads into those damn carolers' mouths. Besides Christmas – which was in two days – the only other worthless vexation in the world had to be in the form of a white-haired, gray-eyed, vertically challenged walking beansprout – otherwise referred to as "Allen Walker."

For the sake of argument, all Allens were beansprouts, while not all beansprouts were Allens.

"Yeah, good luck with that while you're burning in the fireplace, _Yuu_le," The Beansprout mocked as he walked by with a hysterical Lenalee, attempting to stifle her palpable giggles with her hand.

Kanda's utensils snapped in half.

"Everyone!" Jeryy suddenly sang out, poking his flamboyantly magenta head out of his kitchen area, and screaming to the masses – much to Kanda's annoyance as he proceeded to pluck splinters out of his palm. "Tomorrow is Christmas! So be on your best behavior, or else you'll go on Santa's _naughty_ list," Kanda snorted as Jeryy winked at the Beansprout before returning to his post, earning a pained smile from said sprout. The Beansprout returned the snicker as Kanda pulled out a particularly deep chip of the chopsticks' corpse from his aching hand.

"_Yuu_le!" Kanda didn't have time to react before Lavi's weight was crushing down upon him.

"Call me that one more time and I swear…" Kanda forewarned as his temper was rising and his dam of restraint was snapping with every second that the Rabbit's arms were still around his back.

"Don't swear on this holy day, _Yuu_le!" the Rabbit gulped with mock-concern, his hands already pulling at Kanda's ponytail. "You don't want to be put on Santa's 'naughty' list, because you'll get coal."

"Does it look like a give a fuck?" Kanda avowed while prying the Rabbit's hands off from their relentless grip around his absurdly long hair.

A collective feigned gasp reverberated off the walls of the dining hall. Kanda began to divulge a more gory way to end the Beansprout and Rabbit's lives – this time including waterboarding, mounds of coal, and those flammable stockings that were unmistakably hung around Kanda's seat in the dining hall only to tempt him to use as lethal weapons.

"_Yuu_le!" Lavi pouted as Kanda flipped him the bird. "Don't go! It's Christmas Eve! Where's your _yuu_letide spirit?"

A small victory smirk crossed Kanda's face as he heard the beautiful noise of the Beansprout choking on his sugar cookie due to his laughing while he was stuffing his face.

-

-

-

After placing all of his furniture – save for his bed – against the door to his bedroom and locking it, Kanda flopped onto his cot. There was no way that the Beansprout could sneak into his room during the middle of the night and dunk his fingers into a cold glass of water again, or the Rabbit could stealthily sliver past Kanda's defenses, and braid his hair or change his clothes into a dress while he slept… again.

Silently cursing the duo that all-too-apparently had it out for him, he covered his eyes with the back of his hand, and let a repressed groan escape his lips. It had been a while now that he had begun to feel emotions other than hate when he was around the Beansprout – feelings that he couldn't quite classify, or differentiate from the feelings of "passion" that Lenalee had confided in him that she sported for said sprout.

"There's _no way_," Kanda assured himself – just like he had for the predeceasing few nights. "There's no fucking way in _Hell_ that I would have a… 'crush'" – he gagged – "On Beansprout. There's just no way," However, something in the far-off, unattainable recesses of his rational thought reminded Kanda about how he – whether subconsciously or not – was always trying to make Allen smile (not a hard task at all, however), and how inflamed he became any time that Lavi threw his arms around the Beansprout's stalk, or when Lenalee had confided in Kanda about her "secret" infatuation…

Tearing out tufts of his hair at a time, Kanda screamed into his pillow.

"I'm as bad as a pedophile as the fucking _Earl_," He cursed himself.

In order to punish himself, he forced his eyes to remain open throughout the entire night of hearing Komui's drunken, over 120-decible caroling, Lenalee's cries of protest as Lavi copped a feel when he lifted her on his shoulders so she could reach the top of the Christmas tree to put the golden star on it, and the Beansprout's ridiculously clumsy footsteps as he attempted to clandestinely sneak down the hallway and place presents outside of everyone's rooms.

"Idiot," Kanda commented to his wall as he made out the Beansprout tripping in the hallway.

Suddenly, organism's tread came to a halt outside his dorm. His rib cage felt a size too small as his ears witnessed the familiar sounds of fumbling, and wrapping paper. He sat up on the bed, somehow managed to control himself from running to the door and flinging it open, he attempted to walk calmly to the entrance to his room. Whether he wanted to catch the Beansprout red-handed doing something kind for him, or he just wanted to mock him for actually thinking of him, he didn't know.

He threw the door open with a force he was surprised he possessed; it was so impetuous that the poor door nearly flew off its hinges, and crash to the floor like it had done earlier in the week. Taking no time to contemplate the consequences to his action, his eyes scanned the floor for the present that would obviously be waiting there for him.

Nothing.

He blinked, his patience dwindling down from a small puddle to a droplet of soon-to-be-evaporated liquid.

"Fucking Beansprout," He cursed with no remorse while his hands clenched in and out of fists. Down the hallway, he noted the multicolored, poorly wrapped presents adorning the floor outside every door.

Every door _but his_.

He had the sudden, undeniable urge to trample every last gift on his floor level, but it was quickly reabsorbed back into the niches of his mind (where the many calamitous ideas that he had to harm the Beansprout and the Rabbit lay-in-wait).

"I'm going to make your Christmas into _Hell_, Beansprout," Kanda threatened as he slowly closed his door, the image of the empty floor in front of his door never leaving his thoughts.

-

-

-

Kanda woke up the following morning sprawled on the ground, with something slightly resembling a leaf tickling his nose. His eyes snapped open as he launched himself up from his position. His foot slid on something precariously left on the floor, and he unceremoniously crashed landed back to the spot where he had slept the antecedent night.

"Shit," He stated as he stood up slowly, in order to avoid falling on his arse again. Once off his floor, he took a look around his room to see what nefarious obscenity the Beansprout or the Rabbit had planted in his room this time. He nearly fell back on the ground when he saw what was covering his floor, and what was suspended from the ceiling.

Mistletoe. Everywhere.

His breath coming in thin, ragged rasps, Kanda lunged forward, wrapping his fists around the one of the many plants and tearing it off its perch. How the Hell had someone snuck right by him while he slept? And why the Hell would they cover his room with mistletoe for crying out loud?

"I'll kill them," Kanda growled, as the pile of ripped mistletoe in the corner of his room got bigger and expanded with every passing second.

His heart stopped pumping and his blood turned to ice as he heard the faint knock on his door.

"Kanda?"

It was the Beansprout. Perfect chance for him to extract his revenge on him for not giving him a gift.

"What do you want, Beansprout? I'm kind of busy right now," He retorted, pausing from his laborious effort of trying to rip down a particularly stubborn mistletoe.

"Well, um…"

"Just open the fucking door if you want to talk," Kanda realized his mistake a millisecond too late. His ceiling was still covered with a thousand mistletoes. "Wait. Don't come in. Don't come in! Did you hear me-?"

The door glided open, as Kanda could make out the Beansprout's small frame from the minimal light that was flooding in.

"I heard loud crashing and I wanted to make sure that your brain didn't…" The sprout trailed off as he observed the abomination lining Kanda's walls. "…Explode…"

"Get. Out." Kanda warned as he attempted to distance himself with the tendril more. The Beansprout just stood there, gaping at him, his lips slightly parted and his gray-plated eyes wider than the grave that Kanda would soon send him to if he didn't get his arse out of his room.

"Five, six, seven…"

"Don't count them, idiot!" The struggling man contended, while attempting to suppress his anger so he didn't have an aneurysm.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty…"

"Shut up!"

"There are twenty-six mistletoes in here, stupid!" The Beansprout declaimed, in a voice that was so self-assured that Kanda wanted to punch him so hard that it would send him slamming into the floor. It was then that Kanda discerned the fluffy red hat residing proudly over the Beansprout's white locks, and the duplicate resting in his small hands.

"Che," He snarled, mentally preparing himself for another battle (this time with something animate) after he was done defeating the army of mistletoe.

"Let me help you-" The Beansprout took a tentative step forward right onto an abandoned mistletoe. He let out a small yelp as he tripped, his limbs flailing and an arm grabbing onto Kanda's sleeve while he fell.

"Don't bring me down with you, idio-!" Kanda didn't have time to finish his yell as his instincts took over the better half of his conscious, and wrapped his arms around the Beansprout's head, saving him from a concussion as they fell.

Kanda stared down at the boy that he landed upon. He had settled on top of the child, his torso straddling the smaller one, and his arms around his head. Instantly retracting his hands, he placed them at his side, as he continued to watch in horror at the boy below him.

"Nng…" The Beansprout's achromatic eyes slid open as he shifted his position underneath Kanda slightly. "W-what?"

Realization stung the both of them harder than they had struck the floor.

"Get off! Get off!" The Beansprout cried, as his arms heaved against Kanda's chest, trying to force the stronger man off of him.

"You don't have to tell me twi-" Kanda snorted as he went to stand up, only to come crashing back down onto the Beansprout as the door was hurled open again.

"_Yuu_le! Don't rape Beansprout!" The nagging voice of the Rabbit pierced Kanda's ears as he raced into the room.

"Goddamnit, stupid Rabbit, you know I'm not," Kanda sighed, agitated, as he aimed to get off of the Beansprout's surprisingly lithe body.

"_Oh my_ _God_."

"What is it now?" Kanda and the Beansprout demanded simultaneously.

"You… you two…" The Rabbit's index finger pointed shakily towards something above their heads.

Dread pumping through both of their veins, the duo averted their eyes to the spot aloft them where the Rabbit was referring. Kanda's pupils dilated when he came face-to-face with a sole mistletoe, hanging over the two of them smugly.

"You've got to be kidding me," The Beansprout mumbled, his eyes bulging out of their sockets farther with every passing second.

Kanda felt apprehension creep over him. He couldn't kiss the Beansprout; he was a male – not to mention the fact that they were rivals. The Beansprout's lips did look inviting however, lightly open, and lustrous under the faint light.

No.

He couldn't kiss him. He didn't have a rationale as to _why_ he refused to place his lips on the sprout's, but he didn't _need_ one.

"Che. I don't even _celebrate_ this holiday, so you're off the hook, Beansprout," He made up a quick excuse, almost wishing that the Beansprout would be persistent and made him kiss him regardless.

For a split second, Kanda thought he saw the sprig's face fall, but soon a relieved grin passed over his face.

"Ah – that's good," The Beansprout smiled that annoying beam of his. "I mean, who the Hell would want to kiss _Yuu_le?"

A small cough escaped the Rabbit's lips, as he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I have a cold."

"Shut up, Beansprout. We all know that you want to stick your leaves down Lenalee's pants."

"Someone's talkative today."

"Shut up before I stick Mugen up your-"

"-_Yuu_le, can you just get off of Beansprout?" The Rabbit interrupted Kanda's threat. "I honestly can't take you seriously when you're-" His sentence was cut off by an eruption of laughter. Soon he was holding his sides, closing his eyes, and was hysterically laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny, stupid?" The Beansprout asked as Kanda finally of himself off of him.

"You two are arguing like a married couple during sex!" The Rabbit cried through giggles and tears.

"Lavi!" The Beansprout proclaimed, his face flushing. "Shut up!"

"Both of you: get the Hell out of my room before I kill you," Kanda retorted, legitimately planning on following his warning.

Popping his tongue out at Kanda in between his lips, the Rabbit took a hold of the Beansprout's elbow, and yanked him out of Kanda's room.

"Idiots," Kanda snarled inwardly as he went on to finish the task of eliminating the rest of the twenty-six mistletoes still hanging ambiguously from random parts of his room. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get the image of the Beansprout out of his mind.

The Beansprout underneath him, his cheeks slightly rosy, his thin, milky legs sprawled out on the ground below him, chalky toes curled in, his glassy eyes closed…

Taking the majority of his aggression out on the next mistletoe-victim, Kanda voicelessly wished that he celebrated Christmas so he could have gotten the chance to taste the Beansprout's lips on his. It was the _perfect_ opportunity, and yet he just let it slide.

His fist met the wall in a repulsive cracking sound as he punched it.

Mistletoe was definitely beating Christmas on his hatred list.

-

-

-

Kanda hadn't made it halfway down the hallway when hands intercepted him by clamping over his eyes.

"Whoever this is, prepare yourself to die," Kanda fulminated, his hand already hovering over Mugen.

"It's just me," A cute, girlish voice replied, and the hands concealing his vision were removed. Kanda silently cursed himself for wishing that the voice had belonged to the Beansprout.

"Lenalee, what do you want?" Kanda asked curtly, turning around so he could face the girl. Due to his obsession with tradition, he could never lash out against a member of the opposing gender, no matter how irritating she may be at times. No matter how vexing it was to know that they both shared affections for…

"Well, um… remember what I told you last week?" How could he forget? It was all that he could think about for the past few days.

"No."

She looked skeptical, her hand twirling a lock of her chin-length, sable hair. "You know," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "About my feelings for Allen."

He openly cringed.

"Oh, that. Why did you tell me that again?"

"Because you're the only one who can keep a secret around here!" She chastised. "And I had to tell someone…"

He sighed, leaned to the right, and pretentiously placed a hand on one thin hip. His willingness to endure this conversation was slowly running thin. He still had yet to discover who ransacked his room with mistletoe, and he still had to get his vengeance on the Beansprout for not giving him a present, he didn't want to waste his time with Lenalee and listen about her secret fantasies with the Beansprout.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes deflected Kanda's intense glare by looking down to her roomy yuletide boots. She really was adorable, and that sickened Kanda.

"Well, um, I…" Her impeccably manicured nails curled a lock of that glossy hair. "Allen… I wanted to, um-"

"-Either tell me or shut up, because I'm damn hungry," Kanda exclaimed, coveting that he had taken an alternative route down to the dining hall.

"Fine! I wanted to ask Allen if he liked me!"

For a second, Kanda's world stopped revolving, leaving him frigid and lacking sufficient nutrients. The dumbstruck look on his face must have clued Lenalee in that she should explain herself.

"Well, because, Allen always looks at me, and I've always had feelings for him. So… I wanted to know…" She trailed off; her face looking like something had just been barbecued on it.

Kanda saw her cherry lips moving, but her words just melted into heaps of useless slush just like last night's snow had done. If Lenalee asked him this, there was no question in Kanda's mind that the Beansprout would instantly say "yes" and their mouths would bustle together, and his tongue would go down her throat, and his leafy hands would wrap around her waist, and then his stalk and her legs would be intertwined in the sheets of Lenalee's blanket, and…

Kanda knew that he didn't stand a chance against Lenalee's silky, velvet hair, her smooth complexion, and her brilliant smile. Kanda was just a dirty, angry samurai with nothing to offer for anyone. Of course Lenalee's feelings were mutual. Kanda found that he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"I mean, he even gave me _this_ as a present!" Lenalee beamed as she revealed a golden locket from the pocket of her skirt. The charm was a heart shape, and it must have cost the Beansprout a great chunk of his money to purchase it for her, while he had given Kanda nothing.

Literally sinking his teeth down into his tongue so he couldn't open his mouth and vociferate his newfound hatred for this epitome of perfection, Kanda merely pushed right by the girl, and stamped down the endless, spiraling stairs of the Order, and to the dining hall.

"You're so cruel!" He heard the girl's unblemished voice call after him, and he knew it was true.

He was cruel in the sense that he wanted the Beansprout all to himself.

He should have just kissed him when they were under the mistletoe – there were _twenty-six_ of them after all!

Lockets and Lenalee were rapidly rising to the top of Kanda's hatred list.

-

-

-

"_Yuu_le!" Was the first thing that Kanda heard before the Rabbit latched his arms around his waist.

"Get off. I _mean_ it," Kanda forebode, separating the Rabbit's paws from his hips with all of the strength that his he possessed.

"Does that mean that you didn't mean it all of the other times, _Yuu_le?" The Rabbit feign-scolded as he nuzzled his cheek into the small of Kanda's back.

"What the Hell do you want?" Kanda spat, trying (and failing) to contain his anger.

"Well, _Yuu_le," He sang, as he squeezed Kanda tighter to him. Kanda felt bile rise up his throat, and he gagged. "You're wondering who put the mistletoe into your room, hm?"

Suddenly interested, Kanda topped struggling against the Rabbit's embrace.

"Do you know?"

"Maybe," He hummed in-between closed teeth, as he fondled Kanda's soft hair, running it through his fingers, and began to braid it. Closing his eyes so hard that it hurt, Kanda attempted to endure this physical torture in order to find out the information that he longed to hear.

"_Allen!_"

Kanda's eyes snapped open in alarm. He recognized that voice. Browsing the room for where the voice had originated, he saw Lenalee rapidly approaching a, lightweight boy with a flashy vermillion Santa hat shielding his snow-white hair from view across the room. The Beansprout smiled as he noticed Lenalee, and waved her over to him. Kanda's breath caught in his chest. He couldn't breathe as Lenalee skipped over to her rightful position by the Beansprout's side, her face changing from multiple tints of pink the closer she got to him.

"No," Kanda murmured to himself, adrenaline beginning to pump through him so fast that it seemed it would clog an artery more sufficiently than his soba-diet would.

"You don't want to know?" The Rabbit asked, his demeanor changing from that of a sly bastard to genuinely shocked.

"I _do_ want to know, moron," Kanda corrected, his blood pressure rising as Lenalee finally made her way to the Beansprout, and her lips moved. Kanda was an active person, and he could hastily discontinue Lenalee's love confession by simply butting in. But if he left now, the Rabbit wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Damnit," He muttered as he watched Lenalee get up on the tips of her toes, and push stray hairs away from the Beansprout's ear, and whisper something to him. His face began to turn as red as that damn hat on his head.

Hands clamping in and out of fists, Kanda made his choice.

"Tell me. _Now_."

A miniature smirk played at the Rabbit's lips as he abdicated his arms from around Kanda.

"You _really_ want to know?"

"Didn't I just say that I did?" Kanda barked, watching Lenalee return to her normal standing position, and the Beansprout look at her, as if seeing her in a whole new light, or as if she had just watered him. The tendril's mouth opened, closed. "Tell me!"

"You're getting worked up over nothing," The Rabbit snickered, while he crossed his arms over his pectoral. "Well, _Yuu_le's going to have to give me something in return, if he wants to know."

Lenalee's hand was around the Beansprout's now, and she was pulling him towards the dining hall entrance without any objection on his part. Timcanpy fluttered overhead, before finally resting on the girl's ebony head. Kanda's hand strangled the air beneath his fist as he gripped it tighter.

"What?"

A grin flashed on the Rabbit's face as he pointed up to something above Kanda's cranium. Leaning his head back so he could see what the Rabbit was pointing to, his discomfort evolved into rage.

A single mistletoe was hanging above them.

"I only kiss and tell, Yuu," The Rabbit insinuated, as his lips puckered, and he leaned forward.

The Beansprout was watching them now, disobeying Lenalee's tug, his eyes widening broader and broader every passing second that the Rabbit's mouth inched closer to Kanda's.

Closer.

Dispatching his hand forward, and snatching the Rabbit's elbow in his grasp, Kanda flipped him over onto the Finder's table, where the drunkards were exchanging gifts.

"Y-Yuu!" The Rabbit yelped in surprise as his back slammed against the compact reality of the table. "What the fuck?"

"Hey!" The influenced Finders shouted while the impact of the Rabbit knocked their beer glasses off the table, and the copper liquid trickled down the edge.

His saliva turning into acid, and his ire accelerating farther than a general's synchronization level, Kanda eyes pierced holes through the insignificants who were yelling at him. He would kill them all, these worthless ignoramuses. His hand was gripping Mugen, about to yank his weapon out and decapitate the confused Finders and perverted Rabbit, when he heard a mundane voice call out his name.

"Kanda!"

All it took was that one name alone to have his anger level bluntly cease to raise any farther.

"Kanda! What are you doing?"

A gloved hand wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him out of the room. He was only semi-conscious of the two of them entering a secluded room with two shaded windows, and the door clicking shut behind them.

"Why did you do that?" The Beansprout asked, scrutinizing Kanda after he released him.

Kanda opened his mouth. A disturbing mental image of the Beansprout holding Lenalee's hand while they exited the room filled his thoughts. He closed his mouth. There were no words to say to him, and why the Hell would he want to explain himself to this sprout anyway?

The answer came to him in the form of a warm feeling that rose up from the pit of his stomach, and latched onto his heart, brightening it.

He loved him.

It was such an obvious conclusion, but he had never thought of it before. Jealousy when it was discovered that Lenalee had feelings for the Beansprout, his reveries of kissing him, and his anger towards the Rabbit when he tried to claim his lips – they all pointed to love.

Kanda loved the Beansprout.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Popping back into actuality, Kanda blinked. The Beansprout was staring up at him, hands planted firmly on his hips, and one foot tapping the marble floor in agitation.

"I don't bend that way – especially not for the Rabbit."

"Oh."

Kanda watched as the Beansprout leaned back, and twirled two of his fingers with his other hand. Idiot.

"Oh," He repeated, his eyes glancing down to where he was screwing his fingers off, back to Kanda, and then looked back down again.

"Don't repeat yourself, idiot," Kanda scourged, knocking his fist softly into the Beansprout's forehead.

They remained in awkward silence until curiosity took over.

"What did Lenalee whisper to you, Beansprout?" Kanda mumbled to the wall rather than to the boy he loved. He didn't want Lenalee to have beaten him to the punch. Kanda didn't want the Beansprout to have to choose between him and Lenalee – because the person he would choose was just too obvious, and it would break Kanda's heart to face the sprout's rejection.

"Ah, um, I don't really know," He replied sheepishly, his hand ruffling his hair. "She just whispered something about that she wanted to see me in the back room to tell me something, she took my hand, and then I saw Lavi about to lip-lock you – well, that was before you pummeled him," A petite giggle escaped the Beansprout's lips.

Relief washed over Kanda in a thick wave of inexplicable emotion.

"Oh! Which reminds me!" The Beansprout piped up, reaching into his pocket and fiddling for something. Kanda waited impatiently until the Beansprout produced a small box from the confines of the cavity. "Merry Christmas, Kanda," He beamed, presenting the gift to him.

Kanda's entire body turned to immobile lead as the scene unfolded before him.

"But… " Kanda attempted to regain composure. "I thought you didn't get me a present."

The Beansprout blinked, his arms still outstretched. "Huh? When did I say that?"

"Because everyone else got one but me," He stated, his now-movable arms reaching forward and snatching the present out of the Beansprout's hands. "And besides, you hate me."

The weed stopped talking, and stared down at his feet. "I…I don't hate you, Kanda. Open your gift."

Kanda surveyed the miniscule bin in his hands. Unlike the other gifts, this one appeared as if the Beansprout had taken his time wrapping it. He almost felt guilty to open it - but apparently not remorseful enough as he tore the paper off of the gift and revealed it.

The present was a red velvet ring box.

"What the fuck?"

"Open it, moron!"

Complying with the Beansprout's command, Kanda slowly exposed the contents of the box. Inside of it, there was a minute, golden hair-band. Kanda's heart melted.

"You're hair's always a mess, so I thought that this would help to keep it in place," The Beansprout commented docilely, as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his face flushing redder ad redder with every elapsing second. "Can you, um, try it on?"

Kanda looked at him, for the first time unaware of what to say.

"I just want to see it on you because it was the most expensive gift that I bought!" He quickly explained, then covered his mouth with his gloved hands, realizing too late that it was bad manners to tell someone how much their gift cost.

"I'll try it on, just give me a moment," Kanda grunted, struggling to hide his adoration behind a bitter front. "I can't get it on right," He spoke before his mind reminded him that he could get the present on just fine. "Can you help me, sprout?"

His face looking more and more as if he had gotten sunburned, the Beansprout tentatively walked behind Kanda as he dipped his head so the sprout could reach. Running his hands through Kanda's flowing velour hair, Kanda felt chills advance down his spine.

"I know you're jealous," Kanda taunted, and received a bash to the head.

Gathering bunches of his hair; the Beansprout opened the band, and closed it around his tresses.

"Merry Christmas, Kanda," He said when he was done with the task. He stepped back and surveyed his work.

"How do I look?" Kanda asked, suddenly valuing the Beansprout's opinion. He rose back to his full height, and the organism observed him.

"Really…" He trailed off. "Really pretty, Kanda."

"_Pretty_?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "What am I? Some girl?"

"You sure as Hell look like one," The Beansprout grinned.

"Che, shut up."

"But, if you were a girl," The shrubbery started, "Then it would make sense as to why I… I…" His face was burning now, much to Kanda's enjoyment.

"I…"

Taking his delicate cheeks in the cup of his hands, Kanda softly pressed his lips against the ones that he craved. It was a small, meaningless peck, but it was enough to send the Beansprout into a different world – and fill Kanda's veins with color and excitement.

"W-wha…?" The Beansprout asked, apparently flustered. "What the Hell, Kanda?"

"Put that mouth to good use and kiss me again, Beansprout," Kanda retorted as he enveloped the boy's slender body in his firm arms, and pulled him closer to him, pushing his lips against his once more.

The kiss wasn't violent and desperate like he had imagined his first real one would be. It was airy and sweet – he noted that the Beansprout _didn't_ in fact taste like dirt, but freshly baked gingerbread. It would suffice.

Half-way through the osculate, the boy began to kiss him back, his hands running through the hair that he had worked so hard on to make neat, disarranging it under his fingertips.

They broke apart, both panting and dying for more.

"That was for the mistletoe," Kanda wheezed, restraining himself from flinging the fifteen-year-old over his shoulder, carrying him off to his bedroom, and unmercifully making out with him until the end of Christmas.

"Um, Kanda," A slow grin crossed the sprout's face, as he nudged his chin up to where a lone mistletoe hung above them. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to ki-"

His sentence was rendered useless as Kanda shoved Allen against the wall, and jammed his lips against his. Muffled yelps of surprise were drowned out by Kanda's lips' intrusion.

"We're so on the naughty list," Allen gasped in between kisses.

Propping Allen onto the windowsill, Kanda hugged the boy close to him, his hair spilling onto Allen's shoulder as his lips engulfed his once more.

"I really don't give a damn if I get nothing but coal for the next five years," Kanda remarked, as he snatched the mistletoe off of its spot on the ceiling, and held it over their heads, compelling them to kiss once more.

Mistletoe was definitely being crossed off of Kanda's hate list.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, yeah. I kind of wrote this story on a whim. xD;

I was bored, I don't celebrate Christmas, and I was planning on writing a fiction for Yullen week anyway, so this was born.

I'm extremely disappointed in the way that this story turned out (I mean –can you count how many times I repeated the word "lips" or "mistletoe" in this?), but I posted it nonetheless because I'm a Yullen fan and… yeah.

This is boderlining crack. No, seriously.

Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
